Questy
Wymagane przedmioty: 5 lvl i 12$. Nagroda: box.1 exp: 2,3k. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: trzeba miec 12$. Gdzie: Kapitan na Statku. Co zrobic: trzeba pokonac kazdego żeglarza na morzu i pojść na koniec do kapitana oraz miec Gyaradosa i Tentacruela w pokedexie. Trade Quest (Gastly - Abra) Wymagane przedmioty: Gastly (pokemon). Nagroda: Abra (pokemon). Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Złapać Gastliego. Gdzie: Saffron, NPC Mikey. Pot of Lava quest Wymagane przedmioty: 1 Pot of lava. Nagroda: 85$, 1'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Ponyta (wszystkie Fire-type pokemony). Gdzie: Vermilion (zachód miasta) trzeba porozmawiać NPC Bob stojącym obok Charmandera. Mt. Moon Quest Wystarczy porozmawiac z NPC Seymour, potem odnaleźć NPC o wyglądzie pokemona Clefairy (znajdującego się też w Mt. Moon) porozmawiać z nim i jeszcze raz wrócić do NPC Seymoura. Gdzie: Mt. Moon, góra miedzy Pewter i Cerulean. Bitten Apple Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 30 Bitten Apple. Nagroda: 325$, 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Rattata, Raticate (między innymi, Rattata jest w kanałach Cerulean) Gdzie: Celadon, południe od Poke Center, NPC Julie. Dokładny opis questa: Po uzbieraniu 30 Bitten Apple idziemy do NPC Julie i piszemy hi, help, yes. Pot of Moss Bug Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 30 Pot of Moss Bug. Nagroda: 525$, 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Paras (wszystkie Bug-type pokemony) Gdzie: Pewter City, na drugim piętrze muzeum, na północy miasta trzeba napisac hi a potem piszesz help i yes. Leaf Stone Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 135 leaves. Nagroda: Leaf Stone Wymagany level: 30 Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Bellsprout, Oddish, Gloom (większośc Grass-type pokemonów). Gdzie: Celadon, NPC Susy (z irokezem), chodzi po srodku miasta. Churros Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 1 churros. Nagroda: 50$, 1'050 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Churros można kupić w Pewter City. Gdzie: Cinnabar, południowy-zachód miasta i wziąćx isc do Cinnabar city i napisac do jakiegoś NPC. Rock Stone Quest 65 stone orb i zamienic w pewter city nad temple :) stone orb zbierac na geodude i taki ruznych typkach na roc tunel! Wrazie problemu pisz do nas gornikkpl i Cycu Pl Server crystal Police Quest Wymagane przedmioty: Brak Nagroda: 150$ i 2000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Przedmiotów nie ma, wystarczy porozmawiać z NPC. Gdzie: NPC Officer Jenny w Viridian jest na prawo od poke center, tam zaczynamy questa, w Cerulean NPC znajduje się na zachodzie miasta. Po porozmawianiu z NPC w Cerulean, powrotem wracamy do NPC w Virdian. Fishing Quest chuj Nail Quest Mia’s sad Butterfree Officer’s Growlithe Wymagane przedmioty: 15 bones. Nagroda: 1'000 exp , 425$ i Cubone doll Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Cubone, Marowak. Gdzie: Vermilion, południowy-wschód miasta, przy prawym wyjściu. Venom Stone Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 5 Bat wing, 3 Tooth, 5 Nail, 3 Mushrooms, 3 Furs. Dokładny opis questa: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/venom-stone-quest-t348.htm ''Delia Kechum Mimey teach brak danych Pojebalo was ? Delia Shushi '''brak danych' Bill the researcher brak danych Pokedex elements brak danych Vocation Quest 80 + - Edited by Dupek oO (Topaz) Wymagane przedmioty: Dragon Flute,Star Flute, Pokeflute, Crystal Flute- a Venom Flute gdzie Nagroda: Promocja. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Dragon flute - Valley Quest , Star Flute - Płonący Dom, Poke Flute - Misje u Billa , Crystal Flute - Crystal Onix Quest Gdzie: Cerulean 100 sqm na północ od wieży Billa , budzimy Dragonite (on sam nas nie zaatakuje) następnie gramy fletami w zależnosci od jego minki :) Kategoria:questy Kategoria:shuadhashd Kategoria:fiut